Sea un ¿Malo niño?
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Tú pasas toda la niñez oyendo cosas como "¡Sea un buen niño!" o "¡No haga nada malo!", hasta que … "-¡OOH! S-se malo Al  ¡Muy malo !" al fin y a cabo, él inglés siempre seria su maestro. Oneshot/Lime


**Sea un...¿Malo niño?**

**Bueno, estaba a la toa cuando...Me vino esta idea y...Bueno, acá esta XD'  
>Antes de seguir con "Love me Again" y "Magia by USA" creo que es bueno entrenar con algunas oneshot's...<strong>

Entonces...Ya saben no?

_ESTA FIC NO ESTA BETADA._

**Pero sigo estudiando...Así que espero cometer menos errores .'**

* * *

><p><strong>Sea un...¿Malo niño?<strong>

**Tú pasas toda la niñez oyendo cosas como "¡Sea un buen niño!" o "¡No haga nada malo!", hasta que … "¡OOH! S-se malo Al~ ¡Muy malo~!" al fin y a cabo, él inglés siempre seria su maestro. Oneshot.**

Le mordiscaba gustoso aquel exquisito cuello, lamía y volvía a besar, mientras abajo suyo su hermoso amante se retorcía con gusto entre jadeos.

- Más Al~ - Suspiraba sonrojado el inglés, pero, para nada sumiso, y si con una expresión lujuriosa tal que hacia estremecer todo el cuerpo del contrario. – Más malo~

"¿Malo?" Pensaba mientras las manos británicas sacaban le ágiles su camisa, acto seguido, lo beso con fuerza empezando a bajar, bajar y bajar, hasta que su caballero cambió posiciones quedando él arriba.

- Oh….Iggy~

- Estas siendo muy "bueycito" – Hablo entre mordidas al pezón derecho del de gafas. – ¿Sabes? No soy ninguna "doncella" o "Damita".

- Hmmm~ ¿Q-que hablas? - Con la otra mano el inglés le dio atención al pezón izquierdo y…Cielos, ¡Como era bueno en esto! – ¿Que q-quieres decir?

El rubio mayor alzó la vista, lujuriosa y llena de una perversión que al americano aún le costaba creer en ese primero mes que estaban saliendo.

- Me refiero a cosas como _**esto**_ – Con rápida maestría, una de sus expertas manos abajo la cremallera de su excolonia prendiendo así lo excitado miembro de él.

- Aaaah~ ¿Q-quieres que sea m-más rudo? - Abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, la mano inglesa era simplemente divina ~ - Hmmm~ ¿T-tienes cer-teza?

- Más que rudo… - Beso con pasión avasalladora los labios del americano, tragando algunos de sus gustosos gemidos, hasta que ambos tuvieran que alejarse para tener algo de aire – M-ás que "fuerza"~ ¿A-acaso tengo que enseñarte todo?

- Y-ya n-no eres mi tutor A-artie – Estas palabras todavía dolían en el inglés, pero sobre la cama, arriba del jadeante estadounidense, ser su tutor, su "hermano mayor", era lo ultimo que quería.

- Sip…Ya no lo soy – Empezó a masturbar su amante con más fuerza, aún más rápido, abajando sus pantalones y su ropa interior para ayudar el acto – Ni su hermano, ni responsable de tu mala educación, pero…

- ¿P-pe-pero?

- Pero, todavía puedo enseñarte mucho…_Pequeño niño_. – Dijo con superioridad

La mirada del británico era retadora, lo sabía…¿!Aún creía que era un niño? … ¡Y estaban teniendo sexo! ¡Él no era un niño!

Y en un profundo gemido el ojiazul se vino el la mano de su novio.

- ¿Q-quieres q-que s-ea malo? - Preguntó cansado, pero cambiando otra vez las posiciones quedando él arriba del ojiverde, tenia una resistencia admirable - ¿T-todavía crees que s-soy niño? ¡N-no lo soy!

"Entonces demuéstralo " – Le decía claramente con la mirada él inglés.

Y así lo haría…

Beso con pasión aquellos labios, distrayéndolo, mientras con una mano terminaba de sacar su camisa, y la otra atacaba su pezón izquierdo con suaves pellizcos.

- Ya…Ya dije q-que no soy u-una damita Al ~ - Alzó decir así que ambos los labios alejaran se, aún unidos sólo por uno hilo de saliva – ¿¡c-crees que s-soy hecho de cristal? Viví mi-milenios en este mundo de locos, no soy tan frágil c-como crees.

Lo sabía…Sabía cuanto aquel cejotas era fuerte, ¡por cierto! Al fin y a cabo ya fuera su colonia, él le habia enseñado tanto...¡Y todavía lo hacia! pero… Tenia medo, mucho medo…No quería lastimas a su Arthur…No más…

- Lo sé – Dijo solamente, antes de usar su boca para satisfacer los pezones del mayor, pensando en como contestar aquel reto.

Él no era el tipo que huía a retos…

- Al-fred… - Jadeo el de grandes cejas dejando marcas de arañones en la ancha espalda arriba suyo – E-esta todo b-bien~ Créame, si algo pasa, te lo diré… S-sólo recuerda que soy hombre co-mo tú.

Con su mano libre empezó a sacar rápidamente los pantalones del mayor, e impaciente a mastúrbalo. No era un niño.

- Aah Al-fred~ S-se malo~ - Incitaba el británico arqueando la espalda al ritmo que la mano incrementaba su velocidad y agarre – Siii~ Oh fuck~ S-se siente tan bien~

Abandono a los pezones y beso con desesperación a su jadeante y pervertido amante, acercándolo con su mano libre con firme agarre, firme y decidido, ya no había ni un centímetro que separaba los calientes cuerpos.

- Oooh~ Aah~ B-bloody...F-fuck…Hmm~

Bajo su mano por la espalda delineando su medio con las uñas de sus dedos, y volvió a subir, llevándola a los labios ingleses, que entendió su acto mejor de que si hubiera dicho, y lamió con gusto aquellos dedos, con una expresión suficientemente buena para colapsar hasta mismo cierto francés.

Era bueno…Oh si…Era todo un maestro en el erotismo...¿Su maestro?

Ya no lo suportaba y saco su mano de la cavidad bucal, y la substituyó una vez más por su juguetona lengua, y sin pedir permiso alguno le invadió con un dedo el territorio británico, que dio un mínimo quejido por la intromisión, pero no lo sacó, en cambio intensifico el sucio, y casi salvaje beso, y logrando así que él inglés eyaculara caliente en su mano, y fue bien en este preciado instante de grande placer, que metió más dos dedos en la cavidad anal de él.

- AAAaaaaaaaaaaAHHH – Dolor y placer mezclaban se enloqueciendo el británico – Oooh Shit…B-bloody fucking h-hell!

- Te duele? – Preguntó irguiendo el mayor con la intención de sentarlo sobre su regazo, no, sobre otra cosa mucho mejor.

- S-sii… - Dijo sin aliento – Pero, ¿Y que? – volteó hacia el menor y volvió a besarlo cuando este le bajaba el cuerpo por las caderas, y el miembro excitado de este entraba de una sólo estacada en la estrecha entrada británica – Aaaaaaaah!

El americano una vez más mordisqueó el cuello ajeno, dejando marcas que definitivamente iban a dejar marcas. El ojiverde en contrapartida recorría con desesperación la espalda, brazos, pernas, todo que sus descontroladas manos podrían alcanzar y quizas lastimar, y luego cuando la dolor fue reemplazada por el placer, sus gemidos eran de una exquisitez digna de oscar.

- ¡OOH! S-se malo Al~ ¡Muy malo~! Aaaah~ S-siiii! ¡Más fuerte! M-más r-rápido…Oh yeaah~

Quizás Estados Unidos nunca podría sacar la idea de que era sólo un niño de la cabeza de Inglaterra…La verdad es que a Alfred aún le quedaba clases y clases de sexo para alcanzar el mayor, pero ¡¿Y que? Así es, y no era nada malo 'estudiar' con él inglés...

Si fuera necesario, él seria su alumno, o mismo un niño...

Su niño, muy, pero muy malo~

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Fin?...Por que yo estaba escribiendo una historia de Halloween y me salió…¡¿Esto? XDD<p>

Bueno…Espero que al menos a ustedes les guste XDD

Alguno review? =x  
>Como esta mi español? .<p> 


End file.
